Leslie Stryker
'''Leslie Stryker '''is a fictional character who appeared in three episodes of Baywatch. She was played by actress Heather Stephens. Appearance Leslie was an attractive slender girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. To avoid being recognised both by her employers and the police, Leslie cut her hair, dyed it red and took on the identity of Clair Hodges. Personality She was a greedy and selfish jewel thief who didn't care who or what stood in her way of getting what she wanted even if it meant using people to do it. She even betrayed her own partner who wasn't willing to keep the spoils for himself and saw him as a weak man who had no guts to live dangerously. She also showed no remorse after Hobie confronted her about why she used him and if she truly cared about him. Baywatch Season 8 Leslie and her partner Robbie were assigned to dive and retrieve some stolen emeralds worth $5 million dollars under the ocean. After finding them, Leslie was amazed by their splendour and told Robbie, they should keep the emeralds for themselves. Robbie was horrified, telling Leslie that their employers were killers who would stop at nothing to get their hands on what they've collected, but she refuses to listen calling him cowardly and saying she has had enough of working for nothing. Robbie takes the emeralds from her saying that it isn't worth losing their lives over. Overcome with greed, Leslie knocks him out with a pair of pliers, ties Robbie's foot to the anchor and pushes him into the ocean. Certain that Robbie is now dead, she changes her identity by cutting her hair, dying it red and taking on the name of Clair Hodges. She contacts another employer who is presumably taking the emeralds from her for a price saying that she will never be caught. After docking the boat, Leslie then pretends to be a kayak drowning victim who is then saved by lifeguard Hobie Buchannon. She is then taken to the lifeguard centre where she has to fill in an incident report. After hearing that Hobie has won a cruise to Alaska on the ship Dawn Princess, she sees this as a golden opportunity to get away safely with the emeralds. She then charms Hobie into taking her too. After making another call at Hobie's house, she goes to the hospital where Robbie was recovering (He had been saved by lifeguards Newmie Newman and April Giminski after he had fallen into the ocean) where she mocks him for trying to do the right thing. The cruise sets sail, but unknown to Leslie, her employers have sent a hitman named Gavin who has also managed to get on board. When she sees him, she craftily hides the emeralds in Neely Capshaw's daughter's pushchair while she is babysitting. After making several attempts to elude Gavin, she retrieves the emeralds and decides to go paragliding with Hobie to Mendanhall Glacier where she plans to meet her employer in a town called Sicily which is east of it. Gavin sees them leave and also takes a parachute. Armed with a handgun, he sees the direction Hobie and Leslie are going and opens fire, forcing them to land. Leslie with a confused Hobie runs across the glacier with Gavin in hot pursuit, still firing at them. They fall into an ice cave which traps them, Gavin eventually catches up and tells them to give him the emeralds and he will rescue them. After some fierce persuasion from Hobie, Leslie tosses up her backpack, but Gavin finds that Leslie still has the emeralds with her. In retaliation Gavin shoots up at the cave causing an avalanche. Hobie has had enough and decides to toss up the emeralds regardless of Leslie's pleas, but she knocks one out of his hand as he tosses it causing Gavin to fall into the ice cave with them. After finally receiving the emeralds from both Hobie and Leslie, Gavin tells a horrified Hobie who Leslie really is and that her partner Robbie whom she tried to kill was still alive. Luckily for Hobie, his father Mitch Buchannon along with another friend Cody Madison were searching for them and as the ice cave continued to collapse, they saved Hobie, helped subdue Gavin and capture Leslie. As they were turned over to the rescue services to be taken to the authorities, a heartbroken Hobie asks Leslie if she had really cared about him, but she doesn't answer and instead demands the rescue people to take them away immediately. After this she is presumably arrested and imprisoned. Gallery Leslie Stryker.jpg Leslie_Stryker_3.jpg Leslie Stryker as Claire Hodges.jpg|Leslie disguised as Clair Hodges Category:Characters Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch (Season 8) characters Category:Villains Category:Femme Fatales